New friends
by Chaoszieg
Summary: This is not a fic of any series, and is intirely a world of my own creation. This is a first draft, and is not as discriptive as I usually wish to be, but I hope you enjoy anyway. It's an actionadventure involving demons.


A women runs down the streets, screaming for help as three men chase her. One of them manages to grab her arm, and they force her into the alley. She struggles in vain against them. Knocking her to the ground, two of them hold her down as the third starts ripping her cloths off. Suddenly a man lands in the alley way behind them, falling from above.

Kai "Foul beings. Where you born this way, or are you so weak willed you're easily swayed by temptations?"

Man 1 "If you knew what was good for you, you'd get out of here."

Kai "If you knew what was good for you, you'd pray for forgiveness, and change the way you live."

Man 2 "Just who the hell do you think you are!"

Kai "Trash like you has no reason to know my name."

Man 3: "Perhaps the reason you won't speak your name is that you're afraid that we'll remember it, and hunt you down to the ends of the Earth."

Kai "Men who would give into such primal desires, men who would become slaves to their inner demons so willingly, men who would hurt women, they are less then trash to me, and it would dirty my name if they were to speak it. I'll happily send you back to hell."

Man 1: "Do your worst!"

The first man charges for Kai, but he dodges the mans attack with the utmost ease. The mans fist hit's the wall behind him, smashing a hole in it. Kai then punches the man in the chest, sending him flying out of the alley, across the street, and into the side of a building.

Man 2: "What the... just who the hell are you? How did you do that?"

Kai "You are not the only ones with demons. I have one of my own."

Man 3: "What do you mean 'one of your own?' You clearly do not possess the features of a demon! Bluffing is not going to get you anywhere boy!"  
Man 2: "Except an early grave!"

Both the men attack Kai at the same time. Jumping, he kicks one of them in the side of the head, and twists, elbowing the other. They both stumble back, but quickly recover, to try attacking Kai again. He swiftly dodges their attacks. The third man returns to attack him as well, and so Kai's forced to start blocking blows. Reaching into his jacket, he pulls out a short staff, and smacks one of them across the face with it. Distancing himself from them, Kai jumps straight up into the air, and the three men transform into their demon forms before taking off after him. Kai blocks three attacks from the first to reach him, them turns and catches the arm of the second. As they fall, he sticks the jeweled end of the staff into the man's stomach, and a blast of energy fires from the staff into him, smashing him into the ground with an explosion.

Man 2: "Impossible! He killed him!"  
Man 3: "You're going to pay for that, you bastard!"

The two men come at Kai even fiercer. In their demonic forms, they are much faster and stronger then before. Dropping down, he sweeps one of the guys feet out from under him, and when he falls, elbows him in the gut, before jumping his feet up, and kicking the other in the side twice. Elbowing the one on the ground in the gut again, then in the face twice, he points the staff at him, and a light surrounds him. A transparent image of the man's demon form appears around him, and is absorbed into the staff, causing him to revert to his human form.

Man 2: "Wha... wha... what did you do to me?" looks at his hands "I'm... I'm... I'm normal again!? NOOO!!! That's impossible! Just what are you!?"

Kai "I've freed you. Maybe not from the darkness of your soul, and maybe not from hell, but from slavery, and an earlier trip to hell."

Man 2: "What do you mean 'freed me?' I loved that power! I am a demon, and no one can separate that from me! I'll kill you, even if I have to use my own human fists!!"

Kai "You're demon is sealed forever, and you are free from it's control. Though I doubt it had to control you much."

Kai fires a blast of energy at the third man. When it hits him, a transparent image of his demon form gets knocked out of him, then gets sucked back into the staff's gem, making the third man revert back to his human form as well.

Man 3: "What!? I'm normal again, as well! Just how did you do that? You're no ordinary human, are you? It's that weapon you used, isn't it?"

Kai "I told you, I have my own demon. This staff is only usable by someone with a demon, which doesn't include you anymore."

Man 2: "You have your own demon? But how? That doesn't make any sense!"  
Man 3: "What are you trying to say? That you're a demon, as well? If that's the case, why are you fighting against your own kind! That's heresy, a demon to be fighting for mere humans!!"

Kai "I have a demon, but I do not let him control me. I do not give into his temptations. He bids me to do evil, so I do the exact opposite."

Man 2: "I'm not buying that!"  
Man 3: "Neither am I!"  
Both of the men rush at Kai, full force, and yelling.

Kai "You just wont learn."

Kai jumps and spins, kicking both the men, knocking them into the sides of buildings. Landing, he turns his back to them and goes over to the other man, checking his pulse.

Kai "Good, he's still alive. That wouldn't have been good."

Using his staff, he absorbs the demon from that man as well, then gets up and goes to check on the women. Pulling his jacket off as he approaches her, he wraps it around her in the same motion.

Kai "Are you alright?"

Woman: scared look "Are you... are you really here to... save me?"

Kai "Of course. They didn't hurt you to bad, did they?"

Woman: "No, they didn't, but... I just... I just..." tears build up in her eyes  
The woman then embraces Kai tightly as she starts to cry very emotionally.

Kai looks surprised, then embraces her back "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Woman: "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Kai "Don't worry about it, it's just what I do. My name's Kai by the way."

Celia: "My name is Celia. Celia Branson."

Kai "Do you want to go to the hospital? Or do you want me to take you home?"

Celia: "I just want to go back home to my parents, and tell them I'm sorry for ever arguing with them."

Kai "There's nothing wrong with arguing every now and then, but it isn't a good foot to leave on. You should get some new cloths first, those are ruined."

Celia: "I guess you're right."

Kai "And these guys can pay for it."

Going to each of the three men, Kai takes their wallets, and takes whatever money is inside, before tossing them, then gives all the money to Celia.

Celia: "But, isn't that... the same as stealing?"

Kai "They were trying to take from you something far more valuable then money. This is the least to do for payback."

Celia: "Well, if you say so, Mr. Kai."

Kai "Please, just Kai. Mr. Makes me sound to old."

Kai quickly turns his back to Celia, grabbing his right arm as it starts to transform. He tries to fight it off as a voice speaks to him.

Voice: "Come on, Kai, you know you want her. What's holding you back? Go for it! She's sitting there, almost completely naked, not to mention she's really hot. Go on!"

Kai in his head "No! I… I can't… I… won't."

Voice: "Come on, man. This is your big chance, and you may not get another one. You saw what kind of lingerie she was wearing. Don't tell that wasn't enough to get you turned on. Do it! She's all yours for the taking! You were able to defeat those weaklings, so now, claim your prize!"

Kai "She did look very supple, and her skin, it's so smooth. I could really make her squeal, and bounce so good."

Voice: "Yeah, that's right. You took the money from those men without remorse, so why not humiliate them further, and take the girl, as well?"

Kai "Yes, take her right in front of them. Show them who the real man is. How a real man gets what he wants. She'll feel me inside." snickers "No! What the hell am I saying? I'm not like that. I want let you control me."

Celia: "Kai... are you alright?"

Kai "Uh, yeah. I guess I must have hurt my wrist when I was fighting those guys is all. Just felt a sharp pain all the sudden, but it's nothing, barely a sprain."

Celia: "Are you sure? You did kind of scare me. Anyway, I'd better go get some new clothes. However, if it wouldn't be a problem, could you like, you know... come with me? I already feel embarrassed enough, and I'd like some company, so I'll feel a little better."

Kai "Um… sure. Don't want anything else to happen to you. I'll stick around as long as you want."

Celia: warm smile "Thank you."

Kai goes to the nearest clothing store with Celia, and waits while she finds some new cloths to wear, and changes.

Kai thoughts "It's coming stronger now. It's getting harder and harder to resist transforming, using my demon powers. The more I use them though, the sooner he will be able to take over my body. It's getting even harder to resist his temptations."

Voice: "Aww, don't be that way, Kai. I am apart of you, so you'd better get used to it. The stronger you become, the stronger I become."

Kai "If I could, I'd seal you in that staff along with the rest of your kind."

Voice: "Yes, but then, you would no longer be able to use the staff. Just think about it, are you willing to give up such amazing power at the cost of freeing yourself from mere temptations? You're intentions to use the staff may be for good, but don't tell you don't like that power. Remember, I reside in your heart, and I can feel how much you adore it. To give up such an amazing weapon, that would be the real crime. After all, just think of all the other people who need your help. You seal me away, you lose the ability to wield the staff. You lose the ability to wield the staff, they all suffer. You'd better think a little more carefully about what you say."

Kai "I know that. That's the only reason I've never tried it on you. There's to many people who need to be saved from your kind. Just saving myself wouldn't do any good, especially if your kind are allowed to take over the world. I know you don't care about anyone, you just want to bide time until you can cast my soul from my body, but when the time comes, I'll turn the staff on you, or kill myself before that happens. I wont let it's power fall into your hands."

Voice: "Now, why would I want to do something like that? You're the one always denying what you truly feel in your heart. I'm just here to help you obtain it. I offered the chance to get it on with that babe, but no, you just want to go on as a stiff and boring little virgin out to only do the 'right thing.' You may be on humanity's side, but you truly are committing crimes... against yourself."

Kai "Not raping a girl is no crime, against humanity, or myself. If I ever am with a women, it will be of both our free wills, and after I've gotten rid of you."

Voice: "Whatever. I'm just trying to loosen you up a little bit."

Kai "Just be silent."

Celia comes out of the women's changing room, and finds her way over to Kai.

Celia: "How do I look?"

Kai quickly stands "Oh, Ms. Celia, you… well you look wonderful."

Celia: "You think so? I tried to find something stylish without going too overboard, but it's unfortunate this store is very short in stock on just about everything."

Kai "Well we can't really help it. Can't have you running around town wearing little more then my jacket. Still, I think you look amazing, especially considering what you just went through. To be assaulted like that, and still look beautiful, it's amazing."

Celia: turns around blushing "You... you think I'm... beautiful?"

Kai gulps "Oh, um… Well… well… yes, I do."

Celia: "I see." turns back around with a big smile "Thank you, Kai. I really appreciate you doing this for me, and I especially want to thank you again for saving me."

Kai "No, it's really not necessary. I couldn't just leave you."

Celia: "I know, but in this day and age, most people would ignore such plights, or even become part of them. It almost feels like everyone in this world is turning evil."

Kai "I know what you mean. Even the people who don't have the demon like powers seem to be becoming colder and darker. Something has to be done before it's to late, and we return to the dark ages."

Celia: "Still, you did prove today that chivalry isn't dead, and that something can be done in this world. There may not be many, but I'm sure there other people like you, willing to make a stand. The world needs more people like you, Kai. I don't know what it is, but something about you tells me you'll be able to restore light to this world and everyone on it."

Voice "Don't make me laugh. It will be you that destroys this world, and ensures darkness, forever."

Kai "I don't know if I'm that great. To tell you the truth, though no one ever believes it, demons ARE real. People refer to those with special powers and the ability to transform as being possessed jokingly because of how it makes them look, but it's actually what's really going on. Like a lot of people, I too am possessed, and I don't know how much longer I can hold on before I become just like those men that attacked you."

Celia: "Maybe so, but the thing is... you didn't. That's just proof of how strong a being you really are. Sure, we all have problems, but it's the solution we use to solve them that really matters."

Voice "This girl may be a babe, but she's so pretentious. She has no idea how close you were to taking her. Just the slightest push, an inch away, and she would have been yours."

Kai "Shut up."

Voice "Soon, very soon, you will be mine, pitiful human."

Kai "I said shut up!"

Celia: "Kai?"

Kai "Uh… I'm sorry. My demon, he speaks to me sometimes. He's usually telling me to do horrible things. It's so hard to fight him."

Celia: "It must be really hard, but I know you'll win out over him. I just know it."

Voice "You should have let those three have her after all."

Kai "I'll win, for as long as I can, but eventually he will overcome me. It's impossible to fight him off for ever, because in the end, he's a spirit entity, while as a human, I'm a physical one. I can't compete with him."

Celia: "Well, just don't give up, okay, Kai? That's the last thing you should ever do."

Kai "I wont. I can't ever give up. Well we should get you home."

Celia: "Right, don't want to worry my parents anymore than I already have."

After paying for the new cloths, Kai escorts Celia back home to make sure she's safe.

Kai "Well here you are. Home safe and sound. I should probably go now."

Celia: "Thank you, Kai. I... I hope to see you again someday."

Taking Celia's right hand, Kia takes out a pen to write on it.

Kai "This is my cell phone. Call me, anytime."

Celia: "Certainly, and thank you." gives Kai a kiss on the cheek "Well, I better get inside. See you around, Kai."

Kai "Yeah. I'll see you."

Kai turns, and runs away for about ten steps before jumping. Soaring into the sky, he lands on top of a nearby five story building, and keeps going.

Kai lands on the window ledge to his apartment, and climbs in. He goes into the bathroom and washes his hands, splashing water on his face. His mind wanders to Celia with her cloths torn up, and her kissing him on the cheek. Crying out in pain, he grabs his right arm as it starts to transform.

Voice: "Ah, now you're regretting letting her go like that. You really are pathetic."

Kai "I… I don't regret anything."

Spreading up to his neck, his skin turns green, and his eyes start to turn yellow.

Voice: "Heh, you're so terrible at lying. Don't think you can hide anything from me, human."

Kai "My regrets aren't want you think."

Struggling to fight it, Kai's eyes, and necks start returning to normal.

Voice: "I know you better than you know your own self."

Kai "You may reside within my soul, but you don't know anything about it."

Images of Celia naked enter his mind. Thoughts of having sex with her.

Kai "Stop it! That wont happen."

Voice: "You really think so? You long for her, you truly want to be with her, so why deny it? Whether it be me or you who does it, it will happen."

Kai "I don't even know her!"  
Hearing police sirens outside, Kai jumps to his feet and runs to his window. Outside he can see the lights from the cop cars. Jumping out the window, he takes off across the rooftops after them, his right arm still partially transformed.

In one of the police cars, two cops are conversing while drinking coffee and eating donuts.  
Cop 1: "So, we got yet another one of those attacks, huh?"

Cop 2 "Yeah. The number of violent crimes as sure gone up the last few years. It's out of control."

Cop 1: "Boy, I tell you, this world has gone to hell in a hand basket. Nothing is safe, anymore. I can't even raise my family without worrying about some monster coming to do something bad to them."

Cop 2 "And nowadays, there really are monsters running around. There's more of them then there are of us."

Cop 1: "Sometimes, it makes you wonder if there is any hope left in this world. I don't even think God could save us, now."  
Dispatcher "The suspects are flying down thirty second, heading east towards north park."

Cop 2 "We're only three blocks from there. Are these regular people we're dealing with?"  
Dispatcher "Unknown."

Cop 1: "I can already take that as a no. Let's roll!"  
Cop 2 "There they are!"

As the cops chase after the other car, Kai suddenly drops down from above, landing on the suspects car.

Cop 1: "What the... who the hell is that?"

Cop 2 "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling."

Kai dodges as the men in the car shoot up through the roof at him. Jumping off their car, he lands on another one. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, 'eye' shaped object and holds it over his right eye. Looking through it he sees multi colored auras surrounding all the people. The size, and intensity, as well as the color and shapes of the auras fluctuate and vary from each person. There is a distinctively black spot in each of the men's auras. Some darker, or larger then others. Putting the 'eye' away, Kai jumps from car to car getting ahead of the suspects.

Cop 1: "Let's follow him!"

Cop 2 "I'm not sure I want to get to close."

When he gets far enough ahead of them, Kai jumps off the cars and into the middle of the street directly in front of the suspects.

Cop 1: "What's he doing now? Why did he just stop?"

Kai holds his right hand out towards the suspects, who only pick up speed. When the car hits him, the front end smashes inward, and Kai is pushed back slightly, his feet breaking the asphalt as they dig into the street.

Cop 1: "Yeah, he's definitely one of them."

Four men get out of the smashed car, and attack Kai. He swiftly dodges their attacks, fiercely attacking them back as rage takes him over.

Cop 1: "I think we're going to need some back up on this one."

Cop 2 "I think that guy may be on our side."

Cop 1: "Who cares? He looks suspicious, so that's enough for me. We're still cops the last time I checked."

Cop 2 "Yeah, we can't let vigilantes run free… but uh… what can we do?"

Cop 1: "Like I said before, we need to call for backup."

Cop 2 "A lot of backup."

Knocking three of the men out, Kai jumps on the fourth and starts beating him mercilessly, laughing manically.

Kai "Ngh, no. What am I doing? I'm no monster."

Voice: "Didn't look like it that way to me, Kai, old boy."  
Kai "No, I don't want to hurt, or kill anyone."

Voice: "This is the true nature of who you are. Don't think you can fight it off for very long."

Kai "You're wrong! And if I kill them, I can't do this."  
Kai pulls his staff out, and uses it to absorb the demon souls out of the four men.

Just then, several other cop cars pull up around Kai, surrounding him from all sides.

Kai "Damn. This is just what I try to avoid by only attacking Demons after they attack other people."

Cop: "Freeze! You are under arrest!"

Kai "Sorry, I can't do that."

Kai starts to jump towards one of the buildings, but one of the cops there transforms into a demon form, and tackles him out of the air.

Kai "Shit! You're one too?"

Demon Cop: "Don't think you're escaping!"

Kai thoughts "Now what? I can't fight a cop."

Demon Cop: "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Kai "No thanks!"  
Elbowing the cop, Kai knocks him off of himself, then jumps up.

Demon Cop: "Ow, son of a bitch!"

Kai "I can tell, you haven't been completely lost yet. I know most people can't hear it, talking to them, guiding them, but can't you feel it? There's something inside of you. Something trying to make you do bad things? You became a cop to help people, right? Not to hurt them."

Demon Cop: "That's right, and with this power, I'll make sure no one else gets hurt. Especially not my family."

Kai "That's… what my dad always said too. You don't understand what you're dealing with though. The more you use that power, the faster it will consume you. If you don't get rid of it, one day it'll kill your family."

Demon Cop: "What are you trying to say? That the same thing happened with your father?"

Kai "That's right. He had a demon like you and me. He used it's power to protect any and everyone he could. One day though… he used the power to much, and it changed him, he back pure evil. Please, it will do the same to you. Haven't you ever felt it? The urge to do things that you've never wanted to do before?"

Demon Cop: "I must admit, there are things that I was tempted to do. I know very well I shouldn't, but something just kept pushing me and pushing me to do so. It was so hard to resist."

Kai "I feel it to. I even hear it. That's why I'm doing what I am. I want to keep people from hurting the ones they love, from losing themselves, their very souls. You must have seen how dark, and miserable the world's been getting ever since people started getting these powers. It's not just a coincidence. If you keep using it, it will consume you. Transforming only makes it happen quicker. Let me help you."

Demon Cop: "Help me? How can you possibly help me?"

Kai "This staff, it can absorb your infection. You'll lose your power, but you'll regain your soul."

Demon Cop: "And, you expect me to believe you? Just like that?"

Kai "You've already admitted to being compelled to do things you know are wrong. Can you tell me that same force isn't trying to compel you to hurt me?"

Demon Cop: "Very well, let's see if you can really do what you say you can."

Kai "You may feel a great sense of loss after this, but later, you'll feel better then you have in a long time."

Taking his staff out, he points it at the cop. The cops body begins to change back to human, as the demons soul struggles to be absorbed into the staff. A voice starts screaming in the cops head.

Demon "What are you doing!? Smash him, kill him! Don't let him do this you fool! Tear out his guts, now!"

Kai "It's a tough one. Really tough."

Cop: "I can hear it! It wants me to kill you! I can't fight it!"

Kai "Only one choice when they're this strong, I have to weaken it first. This will hurt."

A quick energy blast fires from the staff, smashing into the cop, and knocking him to the ground. The demon desperately tries to cling onto the cops body as the staff pulls it out.

Demon "NO! Lord Husani! Help me!"  
The demon finally breaks free from the cops soul and is absorbed into the staff.

Cop: "Uh, wha... what happened?"

Kai "I did it. The powers you had came from an actual demon. Not one of faith or mythology, but a real life one. If I hadn't taken it out of you, eventually it would have cast your soul to hell, and used your body as it wished. Don't worry, you're free now."

Cop: "I... I can't believe it! You actually did it! That's amazing!"

Kai "My name's Kai. I'm glad I could help."

Carter: "Mine is Carter, and thank you, Kai."

Kai "The only thanks I need, is for you to go home, and love your family. I'd better get out of here before your friends in blue arrest me."

Carter: "Don't worry, and I'll let some of my other friends know what you did for me."

Kai "Thanks."

Turning, Kai takes off running to escape the police. One jump puts him halfway up the side of a building, where he catches on, and jumps again to get on top.

Cop: "Hold it! We're bringing you in!"

Kai "If you can get up here before I'm gone, be my guest!"

Without waiting for a response, Kai takes off jumping from rooftop to rooftop, skipping over several buildings at a time in single leaps.

Cop 2 "All the backup in the world wont catch that guy."

Cop 1: "For some reason, that guy seems a lot stronger than the other perps we've had to deal with."

Cop 2 "He beat four others at the same time like it was nothing. I'm glad he didn't come after us."

Cop 1: "Guess you were right in assuming that he was on our side. Still, as a vigilante, that does make him a criminal, so we have know choice but to arrest him. That is if we can."

A fifteen year old boy with blue hair and eyes is sitting in a library reading, when two men rush in. As soon as they enter his presence, they fall to their knees and enter their demon forms.

Demon 1 "Lord Husani!"  
Husani "What is it? You know I do not like to be disturbed when I'm reading."

Demon 2: "Please forgive us, Lord Husani, but there has been word that a young boy around the age of 18 is carrying the legendary Staff of Muhnreii."

Husani snaps his book shut "The staff of Muhnreii? Impossible.. Are you certain it was the staff?"

Demon 1: "Positive. He's defeated over half of our forces. If we don't stop him, now, he'll surely destroy us all!"

Demon 2 "We saw him absorb the demons from their bodies!"  
Husani "Be calm. I don't like shouting. So the staff has been found. It was suppose to be hidden where none, save one, could ever find it. If we're dealing with someone capable of using the staff, he must be possessed himself, which means in time he'll join us regardless. Still, we can't just allow him to do as he pleases if he's wielding the staff against us. Tell me where you saw him. I wish to meet this man."

Demon 1: "Well, that's just it, sir. He's on his way here."

Husani "Really? I hope not because he followed you. Go and slow him down. Endanger a few human lives while you're at it. See if he cares for these creatures, or if he's just having fun."

Demons: "As you will, Lord Husani."

Kai's jumping across building tops, when he stops at the edge to look around.

Kai "So many demons, yet so few standing out. With what a low profile your kind is keeping, it's going to take far to long to get rid of all of you at this rate."

Demon: "Prepare to die, traitor!"

Kai surprised "Friends of yours?"

Kai dodges the first attacking demon, only to be tackled by a second. He's knocked off the side of the building, and as he falls, a car, thrown by a third demon, hits him, smashing him into the building.

Kai "Damn… these are tough ones."

Voice "Not if you used me they wouldn't be."  
Pushing the car away from him, Kai jumps off the wall, and throws it at one of the oncoming demons. The demon knocks the car out of the way, but Kai kicks him out of the air, then jumps off him after the falling car. Catching it out of the air, he lands with it over his head, then drops it.

Kai "Cars flying through the air is a little dangerous."

Voice: "Jeez, if you stay so cautious like that, you won't live for very long."

Kai "I thought as long as I had you, nothing could stop us."

Voice: "Yes, but worrying about trivial things like that will shorten your lifespan. Of course, in my case, that's a good thing."

Kai "A fact I'm all to aware of."

Four demons surround Kai on the college campus lawn. Kai looks around at the four, gauging them.

Kai "So I should stop being careful huh?"

Sticking his foot under it, Kai kicks the car at one of the demons as the other three attack him. On another part of the campus, two girls are leaving the library.

Girl "Well that was a good cram session, but I can't wait to get to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

Iris "Sure. Take care, now."

Girl "Be careful with all the monsters out there."

Iris and the other girl part ways. As Iris goes along, she starts to hear strange noises. When she comes out of the main buildings, she sees Kai fighting with the four demons.

Iris: "Sorry, Madison, looks like I just caught a few, already. But... who's that man fighting them? He's good."

One of the demons punches Kai in the chest, which knocks him back through the air, barely missing hitting Iris, and through the wall of one of the school buildings.

Iris: thoughts "Ouch. I hope he's alright."

Demon 1 "Hey look, a girl!"

Demon 2 "Oh let's play with her."

Demon 3 "Just look at what luscious melons she has, Ha ha ha!"

The four demons surround Iris.


End file.
